Did you say you were a vampire?
by DhampireRose
Summary: Rose Dimitri Lissa Christian Eddie are all on vacation in Maine. So are the Cullens and Bella, no renesmee or wolves. What happens when they have to share an estate for a month. What will happen when these two mischievous families meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a story that I have been working on for a while so I promise it will be better than my previous story. So thanks if you're reading this! It is set after Shadow Kissed but Dimitri never died, Rose saved him. They are also not graduating for another year, I needed more time for Rose to be in school. The Cullens and Bella are all vampires but there's no Renesmee or wolves.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… I wish I did but I don't! =[**

_DPOV_

"Dimitri, can you at least please try to fight me? I know your holding back!" Rose complained. We were training and it was true, I was going easy on her. Yesterday she came out of practice covered in bruises; I hated myself for causing her pain.

"Fine, you caught me, but we better get going. The princess must be getting restless and will be mad if we are late." I replied.

"Shoot! In almost forgot about that, where are we going again?" she asked sounding urgent, probably wondering if she packed the right clothes.

"We're going to private estate somewhere in Maine, in the middle of the mountains. We will be sharing a joint mansion with a family from Washington state." I replied laughing at her expression.

"Mountains? In Maine? What mountains?" she was thoroughly confused. Rose was a great fighter, but she wasn't doing so hot in her other classes.

"Yes Roza, there are mountains in Maine; The Appalachian Mountains. We really need to go now we were supposed to meet the princess five minutes ago and I do not want to face the wrath of Princess Vasilissa Dragomir." I was joking of course but it was still a little scary.

"Me neither lets go." She frowned at the thought also. We met everybody at our private jet and set off to go on vacation.

**Okay I hope you liked it! Please review, I need to know if anybody will read this. After I wrote the first chapter of my first story that I know stunk, I even said it in the author's note I got a review. It was anonymous and the only thing it said was "sucks" I decided to discontinue that story. So thanks and if you want to say that this story sucks go right ahead just tell me why it sucks too an I'll try to make it better. Thanks!**

**~Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I have my **_**3Musketeers, **_**my writing binder, and sugar… I'm ready to write!!! =] I just realized how short my first chapter was so I'm writing another - hopefully longer - one.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I still wish I did!**_

_EPOV_

"Bella, were going to Maine!" Alice screamed at my wife.

"Do I have to… wait I already know the answer, I don't get a choice right?" Alice nodded her head furiously "Okay, so can I bring Edward?" My Beloved asked glumly. I was hoping I wouldn't have to be roped into this one if they got into an argument, too bad I guess it was worth it if I get to spend time with Bella. Luckily It didn't turn into an argument because what Alice said next was so much worse.

"Of course silly! Everybody's coming actually because were taking a…" Oh no! She's going to say it! Lord please don't let her say what I think she's going to say "FAMILY VACATION!!!!" And she said it.

***Time Lapse Thingy***

After Alice laid out her plan for everybody and convinced them all we set off to pack. It took all of four hours and much screaming to have everybody packed and ready up to Alice's standards. Then as we were on our way to the airport Alice told us what could possibly have been the most important detail to the whole trip; we would be in the middle of the mountains, isolated from everybody and surrounded by forest with a group of humans for a whole month. We would share a joint mansion and garage. "It's ok no one will get hurt, I think" she had told us not so reassuringly.

So we set off on the biggest surprise of the millennium.

**DPOV (the time lapse counts here too)**

The plain ride was pretty uneventful; Roza slept, Lord Ivashkov and Eddie played cards, Christian and the Princess just stared at each other, and I kept my eyes open for any strigoi or shad humans like the good guardian I am. I was the only guardian going because the academy was sure we could get by with just me, Rose, Christian, and even Eddie were just about qualified to be guardians with all they have done and been through.

When we arrived at the airport we were the last people off the plane. I shook Rose awake; I had to threaten to call her mother though - she wasn't in a good mood. So after some arguing and threats we finally walked off the plane following the others.

"I'm hungry!" Christian complained. I swear that boy was always hungry!

"Come on let's go to _McDonalds_" The Princess suggested.

"No! I wanna go to _Fridays_!" Lord Ivashkov whined sounding like he was five years old. He was only about three years younger than me so why does he act like such a brat? I have always wanted to know the answer to that question.

"What about _Dunkin' Donuts_?" Eddie asked quietly.

They all started arguing loudly, well everybody except Rose – odd. After about five minutes of their arguing I finally snapped, "Enough, $20 for each of you, stay with Rose, Eddie, or me though!" I yelled at them. Everybody jumped at the sound of my voice, and then Rose finally talked.

"Christian, you and Lissa can go to _McDonald's_ with Dimitri, Eddie and Adrian can go together too. _Dunkin' Donuts _is right next to _Fridays_. Meet back here in two hours!" Roza called suspiciously.

"Uh, Rose? Where will you be? And why are you going alone?" Vasilissa asked nervously as if she was afraid of what the answer would be.

Suddenly even I was afraid of Rose as she smiled deviously. "Oh nowhere, just gonna have some fun, see you in an hour!" she sprinted off before we could question her any further.

We all exchanged glances knowing that Rose's definition wasn't normal; it was much more dangerous and risky.

"If we forget about it and pretend that we don't know her we can't be dragged in to this or get in trouble." The princess said meekly. We all laughed and split up to eat in the groups that Rose had suggested.

**Ok I think I'm gonna end here tell me if you like it! Thanks people! =]**

**~Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm writing this on wordpad or whatever because Microsoft Word got deleted off my computer *cough*bigbrother*cough*. So I might have really bad spelling and grammar in this chapter! ...Anyway I'm writing this instead of doing my LA homework so its probably going to be really short.**

_**EPOV **_

I agreed to pick up the group of humans at the airport two hours after their flight landed. I decided to come as soon as they landed to check out their personalities and to know if I should warn everybody that if there was going to be children around. It all felt quite stalker-ish.

Alice said that they were going to be the last six people to exit the plane. A tall, slender girl with platinum blonde hair walked off first holding a boy's hand. The boy had black hair and icy blue eyes; he wore a small smirk that seemed almost permanent. Next was another boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes, he looked very strong and athletic but not big and brawny like Emmett. **(Sorry idk how Eddie looks! It doesn't describe him that well in the books, if you find a description let me know and I'll change it!)** Then a young man who looked about 22 years old walked off looking very cocky and confident, his thoughts matched. He also had bright green eyes but didn't seem to be related to the platinum blonde.

Then I used my super-awesome-vampire hearing to listen to the voices coming from the plane as there were still two people who were supposed to exit.

"Come on Roza, wake up! We just landed get up!" a male voice with a faint Russian accent said.

"NO! I don't wanna, if you don't let me sleep I'll kick your butt at our next training session now go away!" a girl complained. Her words confused me though; what was training? Training for what?

The first voice sighed, "Rosemarie Hathaway, I swear to god if you don't get up right now I will call Janine and have her think of the plan for our next training." I was _really _confused, before he had talked as if to a lover, now he was talking to her like a teacher and who was Janine?

"Holy shiz Dimitri! I would say that you wouldn't dare but you would! You seriously would call my mother wouldn't you? Gosh I'm getting up; don't get your panties in a bunch!" Well now I know who Janine is, her mom. But why would anybody be afraid of their mother?

"Yup!" the guy, Dimitri I think she called him, replied happily.

"Whatever, I'm still going to kick your stupid mentor-y butt in practice later!" the girl, Rosemarie, yelled as they exited the plane.

Rose was, well beautiful I guess. I'm still completely in love with Bella and nobody could ever compare to her beauty but to anybody else Rosemarie would be breathtaking. She had deep brown eyes, very dark brown hair. She was about 5'4" and athletically built like the boy with hazel eyes. Rosemarie looked to be about 16 or 17, and had amazing curves. The guy, Dimitri was definitely older than the rest of the group, he looked to be about 25. He was very tall, maybe 6'7"? He also has dark brown eyes and slightly lighter hair that was gathered in a short ponytail at the back of his neck.

I watched unseen by Dimitri and Roses eyes as they scanned the area automatically for danger like bodyguards. They joined the rest of the group and they were all soon arguing about what to eat. Dimitri finally just handed them all money, the weird thing was that he instructed that they always stay with Rose, himself, or the boy with hazel eyes - Eddie.

Rose organized them into groups but left herself out. When she was asked about it by the platinum blonde she just smiled an extremely scary smile that would have Caius running away and told them that she would just be having some 'fun'. She just ran away after that, and boy was she fast! All of the others just exchanged nervous glances and I got the feeling that Rose's definition of fun might not actually be so fun.

I decided to follow Rose and see what kind of trouble she would get herself into; it seemed more entertaining than watching humans eat for two hours.

_**RPOV **_(that's right, be afraid! =P)

Good, I had ditched the losers and Lissa (Dimitri is a loser cause he made me wake up and everybody else is a loser cause they just are!) so now I could have some fun! Dimitri would flip out on me later but whatever, it's not like he can keep me up all night running laps!

I was headed for the Information place desk-y thing when I saw a really big, really buff and a twerpy nerdy dude in a fistfight. No, it couldn't even be called a fight the nerdy guy was getting his butt kicked worse than me after my two year 'vacation'.

"Hey!" I yelled at them. They jumped apart probably thinking I was a police officer or something. Soon they were both sighing in relief and drooling as they saw me, I rolled my eyes because guys are so easy! "First, stop beating up the poor nerdy dude, no offence; second you both stink at fighting! And third, if you're gonna start a fight don't do it where people can see, or in public."

"Who are you to talk about fighting? Like you could ever beat me in a fight!" the buff guy scoffed.

Oh he's gonna get it now! It's on! "I can and I will! Let's go somewhere else though, how bout that courtyard place?". Just so you know I won't hold back just because your a girl and I will hit you if I can which I will be able to

"Sure thing, Sugar!" he said winking - ugh! I hate it when guys get like this!

"Good, my mentor tried that this morning, he's so weird. Like, yesterday he went all out on me, I could barely land three kicks on him and today he held back like he's afraid to hurt me! By the way my name's Rose, well it's actually Rosemarie but if you call me that you will go to sleep for the last time tonight." I said as we walked into the courtyard.

"Cool. My name's Jeffery." he grunted. EWW! I hate anti-social people not really but it can get annoying sometimes, I guess I can be anti-social thought too... whatever.

_**EPOV**_

I can't believe Rose was actually going to fight this guy! He was about twice her size and looked really strong, almost Emmett-ish but not quite as big. She also gave me some awnsers though. I assumed that Dimitri was her mentor and that they trained together for fighting.

When they got to the courtyard it was empty and I slipped in unnoticed, hiding in the shadows.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked.

"I was born ready!" wow, did he really just use that line? It's like the cheesiest line ever. He said it in a sickly sweet tone that made me want to barf, Rose must get this type of thing alot because she hid her disgust well.

"Okay, first person to pin the other to the ground for three seconds flat wins -- anything goes. But just let me text this one person first!" she told him joyfully, this was the first time I've seen her act like a normal teenager texting on her Voyager.

I could just make out what she was writing; _dimika -- get Adrian and bring him 2 the courtyard... Leave Liss and Christian with Eddie, hurry!_ Poor guy, I didn't think that this would turn out well for him.

"Okay, on three you can count." she said, maybe trying to buy time?

"Sure thing Baby. One...Two...Three!" he yelled. On three Jeffrey lunged at Rose and she just took one quick step to the side. He managed to keep himself upright but was unbalanced, Rose used this to her advantage. She kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground. Then he decided to play dirty and grab both ankles and tug on them from the ground so she would fall flat on her butt. I knew that she could get seriously hurt but needed to stay in the corner in case there was any blood loss so I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the sound of impact. But instead of landing on the ground like Jeff wanted her to, she landed in someone's arms. Weird, I didn't hear him come in I guess I was too lost in my thoughts.

It was Dimitri, I guess he got her text, but where was this Adrian dude? Of course as soon as the thought passed my mind the green eyed boy came in, no longer looking cocky and confident but out of breath and furious. His expression of hate was only beat by Dimitri and they were both glaring at Jeffrey. Rose smiled evilly at Jeffrey from Dimirti's arms then righted herself.

She said in a very dangerous voice to Jeffrey, "You're in soo much trouble! I could have easily beaten you but right now I will ask my friends to show you what happens when you fight Rose Hathaway! Oh and _never _call me baby" She laughed coldly. You could see Dimitri and Adrian getting visibly madder, when she was done Dimitri went to tackle Jeff, he was now standing up.

Rose laughed, with humor this time, and pushed Dimitri back. "You don't want to be kicked out of Maine, do you Comrade? Don't hurt him, unless it's necessary. What happened to that oh so controlled perfect guardian that kidnapped me?" she was still laughing and he chuckled with her. Wait! Dimitri kidnapped Rose? What guardian? ugh these people just keep getting weirder! I'm just going to stop asking questions and wait until we meet them. Anyway, by now Jeff was scared out of his pants but looked relieved that Dimitri wouldn't be fighting him.

"Hey Jeff? Can I have $20? Oh and will you please act like a pig for the next five minutes?" Rose asked out of the blue. Dimitri and Adrian looked at each other and started laughing as if there was something Jeff and I were missing.

"No! You can't have my money and why the heck would I act like a pig for five minutes?" Jeff yelled confused, frightened, and just weirded out.

"I bet you would if my friend Adrian here asked you!" Rose said cheerfully. What was Adrian going to do he doesn't look like a fighter; I hate this wait and see thing!

"Ya like that guy could take me; to tell you the truth I'm only afraid of you and umm… Dimitri." He laughed. Rose Just smiled ironically.

"Adrian couldn't hurt a fly, he's not like that. But he can definitely e very persuasive!" she explained. "Why don't you do that thing of yours Lord Ivashkov?"

Adrian laughed, "With pleasure Little Dhampir!" then he turned to Jeff and looked him strait in the eyes. "Jeffrey, I want you to take out your wallet and hand Rose $20. Then you will act like a cow for five minutes straight. Do you understand?" he said it with such authority and sureness, it was eerie. I had this feeling like I would do anything he asked for a moment, I'm glad he wasn't talking to me.

Jeffrey nodded and handed Rose $20, then he got down on his hands and knees acting like a cow. It was really weird, I had to use all of my self control not to burst out laughing because 1)I would get caught and 2) this is serious. Adrian just told someone what to do and they did it.

"Okay, you can stop now. You will forget anything ever happened except that you were in a fist fight and Rose broke it up." Adrian commanded.

"Good, you guys have had your fun but we really better get going and Rose," Dimitri had that teacher voice on again.

"Ya I know I'm so in for it!" she grumbled and he smiled and nodded.

"You got it! Shoot! We have five minutes until the other group is going to be here, Rose are you sure you don't need anything to eat?" He said in a rush.

"Nope I'm not hungry. Hey, Adrian you want to see who could go the fastest me and Dimitri running or you in the golf cart thingy?" Rose squealed in excitement as Adrian nodded. She grabbed Dimitri and dragged him off running.

Oh no, I'm going to be late picking them up but whatever, humans are late sometimes right?

**Wow that was so much longer than I thought it would be! Thanks to dimitrisroza7! You rock! I know its weird cause this has only been up for like a day and a half but she reviewed and is really nice! I know so sad only one review! =[ Please review! And I will love you forever! =]**

**~Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I'm really sorry for the wait guys! My computer died and the charger isn't working so I'm writing on my iPod! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I got so many. A few of them pointed out that the characters are OOC and ya, they are so if you don't like that too bad! Also I want to thank DimitrisRoza7 for everything she has an awesome story up called Switch so you should read it! Oh, I almost forgot, in Dimitri's mind Lissa is Princess and Adrian is Lord Ivashkov. I don't like it and it confuses me to write sometimes but that's how I think that he would address them. Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

_EPOV_

When I found Rose and the others they all looked panicked and kept sneaking glances at Rose as if they were hoping for her to have a plan. I wonder what's wrong. Hey, wait a minute; I don't have to wonder I'm a mind reader! I took a look into Eddie's mind because he had the coolest name.

'Why didn't we think about feeders? We were so stupid to forget! Christian, Lissa, and Adrian are gonna die or attack Rose. Maybe she will let Lissa feed from her but what about Christian and Adrian? Whatever, Guardian Belikov will probably figure something out.' Wow could this get any more confusing? I believe I've said this before but I hate this wait and see stuff!

I made my way over to them and asked who they were. Big surprise, I had the right people. "Well, I'm Edward Cullen my family consists of my adoptive brothers and sisters; Rosalie and her fiancé Emmett, Jasper and his fiancée Alice, and my fiancée Bella. My adoptive parents are Carlisle and Esme. What are your names?"

"I'm Vasilissa Dragomir but please, call me Lissa you to Guardian Belikov, just Lissa, and this is my boyfriend, Christian Ozera." The platinum blonde said pointing to he black haired boy.

"I'm Eddie Castile. Nice to meet you." Eddie said shyly.

"Adrian Ivashkov!" Okay, major mood swing a second ago he was bouncing with happiness and now he seemed hostile...

"Dimitri Belikov at your service." Dimitri said. He was very formal, attentive, and stiff.

They all looked at Rose now, except Christian and Lissa, they were kissing. Rose had a far away look in her eyes. Almost like he mind left her body, I'm not going to try and read it because I'm afraid of what I'll hear. "Rose?!?" Eddie asked shaking her a little. Then Adrian noticed Christian and Lissa.

"Emo-boy, Lissa! Stop!" he yelled.

"Wha- oh sorry Rose!" Lissa looked embarrassed but Christian just smirked. Rose had come back to reality and was currently glaring at the two lovers.

"Thanks Adrian." she snarled. Then she turned to me and smiled, "Sorry, I'm Rose Hathaway, my best friend Lissa and her pyromaniac of a boyfriend just gross me out when they start sucking face." she said it all sweetly but I could tell Christian was in trouble. And I really hope pyromaniac is an exaggeration, because I don't think eight sparkly flammable vampires would mix well with one.

"Anyways, I am the adult in charge of them so if they get into trouble just asks your parents to tell me. Well except Adrian, he's a legal adult. Lissa and Eddie is pretty responsible Christian and Rose is too as long as they're not near each other. Well, legally I guess I'm only in charge of Rose so..." he trailed off. The expressions on everybody else's faces were quite comical as he thought out loud.

"Hey! You're not in charge of me!" Rose yelled at him. "I do have a dad you know! Just don't know who he is... Or where he is... Or what even." she mumbled the last part.

"Rose, you have a mom to, remember Janine!" Christian told her snickering.

"Ugh, no she doesn't count."

"As much as we would all like to stay here talking about Roses parents I think we need to go now." Adrian snapped.

"Right, thanks… Um, the cars parked right outside. Let's go." I said awkwardly. Oh God! These people were making me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen awkward, WERE DOOMED!!!!!!

About five minutes into the drive Rose fell asleep with her head on Dimitri's shoulder. The rest of the ride was uneventful; Christian and Lissa were kissing, Adrian was being obnoxious and Eddie was silent.

I was at peace until we came to the estate where my family mentally bombarded me with questions.

'Did you find anything out son?'

'Are they friendly?'

'Do they shop? Oh pleasee says they do! I'd love to take them shopping!'

'Friends not food Jasper, remember the Nemo movie! Wait a minute! They don't even smell that good!'

'Can I call you Eddie?'

'I'm so much prettier than the brunette! But she is kind of pretty, for a human.'

"Yes, it confuses me though Carlisle!" I told my father too low for human ears to pick up "They seem nice enough Esme I don't know Alice! Control yourself Jasper, and your right they don't exactly smell all that appealing to me either. NO! Emmett!!!! Shut up Rosalie, and hello Bella love!" I continued.

"Um, hi I'm Dimitri Belikov; I'm kind of in charge of the group and mostly in charge of Rose. It's very nice to meet you all." Dimitri introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you too! My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. We have adopted our six children." Carlisle said politely.

"Hi! I'm Alice and I absolutely love to shop!!! This is my brother/boyfriend Jasper!" Alice announced bouncing like she just ate 10 pounds of sugar.

"OHEMGEEZ!!!! Me too! I'm Vasilissa Dragomir but please just call me Lissa, I love to shop also! This is my boyfriend Christian Ozera." Lissa said pointing to Christian.

"Hi, don't listen to anything Rose tells you about me!" Christian mumbled defensively.

"Ha-ha! Defensive are we Christian? I'm Rose, Lissa's best friend! Don't listen to anything Emo-boy tells you about me he's just our little pyromaniac!" Rose smirked.

"Okay then! I can't wait to take you guys shopping!" Alice squealed ignoring Christian and Rose's banter. "Hey! I'm Emmett, this is my girlfriend Rosalie, don't mess with my family or I'll mess with you!" Emmett boomed he was very intimidating. Lissa, Christian, and Adrian all immediately grabbed for either Rose Dimitri or Eddie as Rose Dimitri and Eddie all tensed up. Weird.

"Emmett! Don't scare them; don't worry guys he's really like a big Teddy bear. Or one of those cute little puppies that act like their big scary dogs. I'm Rosalie or Rosie by the way." Rosalie giggled. **(A/N I'm making her nice in his story cause I feel like it! and I gave her those names because having two Roses would be waaayy too confusing for my limited brain! Lol!)**

Emmett pouted like a little girl causing everybody to start laughing. "Hi, I'm Bella I think you've already met my boyfriend Edward." Bella said chuckling.

"Yeah. I'm Eddie Castile, this is Adrian Ivashkov, he's slightly crazy so just don't pay much attention to him, we don't." Eddie said being very good humored.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Adrian yelled, he sounded kind of drunk.

"You forgot to mention that's he's an alchaholic and that he smokes and is constantly trying to con me into going out with him!" Rose exclaimed.

"Aww, Little Dhampir, don't be like that sweetie! You know you want me!" he whined sounding amazingly like Mike Newton.

"Okay everyone so why don't we all unpack and we can get to know each other better tomorrow!" Carlisle suggested. We all agreed and parted ways to the separate sides of the mansion. It didn't escape my notice that Rose, Dimitri, and Eddie were the only ones carrying anything.

**I'm sorry I was going to write more but I just really needed to give you guys something to read! Things just kept coming up and stopped me from updating; from now on I'll most likely be updating every weekend because of school. Again I'm so so so so so so Sooooo sorry for waiting that long and only giving you people this much! Thanks for all the reviews guys there really encouraging keep 'em comin! **

**~ Rose =] **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait guys, I'm just gonna cut the crap with the A/N and get right to it. Thanks for reviewing, it really helps. **

**EPOV**

"So, what did you learn about them?" Alice asked eagerly as if she didn't already know what I was going to say.

"Not much, it was all confusing though." I stated then proceeded to tell them everything I observed.

"Oh, wow, your right Edward. Adrian, Lissa, and Christian did seem to rely on Dimitri, Rose, and Eddie." Bella said.

"Then let's go meet them and find out what their deal is!" Emmett shouted eagerly. So we all went to their part of the estate.

We found Rose and Dimitri first, well we saw Rose then Dimitri jumped out of a bush and attacked her. Everybody was taken by surprise, even Jasper who was nearly impossible to sneak up on. Esme gasped quietly as Dimitri went to punch Rose, Rose blocked but he managed to kick her in the ribs.

"Stop! Rose, Dimitri, why were you fighting? Dimitri how could you do that to her? She's just a girl and you go about attacking her! What kind of sick, messed up person does that?!" Esme ranted looking at Dimitri disapprovingly. By now Adrian, Christian, Eddie, and Lissa had come to see what was wrong for Esme was yelling.

"Weeelll…" He started dragging the word out. "You see I wasn't going to severely injure her, I would never do that! The hardest hit she's ever taken in training with me was probably that time she broke her leg and a couple ribs. No big deal! I mean she climbed out of the hospital window and down four stories the day after because Lissa got a paper cut."

"No big deal, are you _crazy!_? You think that a broken arm and 'a couple' ribs is _no big deal?!?_ This isn't the army you know! No child or anybody for that matter should have to be subjected to that!" Holy crud! Esme was ma-ad!

Dimitri was about to reply when Eddie started laughing hysterically. We all looked at Jasper thinking that he was causing it but he just shook his head in confusion. "Hahaa… Rose hah hahahaaa haha not the army… hehe hee fighting… child hahaha hah… That's funny!" he said between laughs.

Lissa, Adrian, and Christian also joined in laughing. Rose started giggling too but Dimitri shot her a glance and asked the weirdest question, "If you and Lissa were in the mall and one of them appeared what you would do?"

"Aw, c'mon you already played that one like four months ago, I grab her and run." Rose whined. Everybody in my family looked and was confused, except Esme who was still visibly fuming.

"Good, now why don't you go do that? Try five laps around the entire apple orchard; it looks to be about a mile and a half around. If your time is under seven minutes you can stop. Umm, Christian time her." He said the last part to Christian who was grinning wickedly and holding a small stopwatch. Rose shot a glare at Dimitri, muttered some curse words and stuck her tongue out at Christian who waved the stopwatch at her before running off. When Christian had waved the stopwatch I saw that it already had a minute on it and we found out why he was grinning.

"We want answers, now." Esme stated firmly watching Rose's small figure shrink rapidly in the distance.

"We're really sorry we laughed Esme, but Rose has been in training since she was four, so has Eddie. Dimitri used to be I think but nobody knows much about him, because he's a social outcast even among the guardians. I guess you could compare the school that they go to with the army. It really sucks." Adrian explained cheekily.

"Yeah! Rose loves training anyway; she even has extra sessions with Dimitri every morning and afternoon." Lissa chimed in.

At that moment Rose finished her laps. She picked up on what we were discussing. "Only because I succeeded in kidnapping the last of the royal Dragomir line, sneaking through the crap they call academy security to do so, and kept her safe and away from there for two years." She told us.

"Hey, I'm that so called "crap academy security" and may I remind you that I was the one to bring you two back! Besides, you didn't even put up a good fight to save her, so don't say that academy security is crap." Dimitri yelled at her.

"And you didn't kidnap me!" Lissa protested.

"Fine, I didn't exactly kidnap you Liss. Sorry, Dimitri, I didn't mean you, I meant like Stan. He was actually the guy at the gate when we got out, and it's not my fault I didn't save her! I tried didn't I? Too bad I was suffering from blood loss and I was still high off of— never mind" Rose yelled back at them.

"Rose, don't you know better to respect your teachers? That includes Stan, who you should always refer to as Guardian Alto." Dimitri scolded

"I'm sorry Guardian Belikov." Rose said surprisingly sincerely. Just then Adrian exploded.

"Hah! I knew it, Rose you just pretty much admitted to being a blood-whore." Adrian cried out "Not that you are one. I mean, it was really brave and you guys had to stay alive and everything. Jesse was just being an idiot like he usually is and PLEASE-DON'T-HURT-ME!!!" He yelled the last part really quickly and put his hands over his head, bracing himself for impact. Rose tried to launch herself at him but was held back by Eddie. He had pulled her arms behind her back and held on to them so tightly it looked painful. She still managed to squirm out of his hold on her; Eddie looked surprised but responded quickly. This time he threw Rose over his shoulder and walked calmly away with her screaming and kicking.

"Okaay…" Rosalie said awkwardly drawing the word out. Too bad Esme wasn't being as timid as the rest of us.

"That's horrible! Since you were four? What, may I ask, are you training for, the Olympics?" My loving mother asked, politely ignoring their personal fight.

"Naw, not the Olympics they train to kill! By the way, Guardian Belikov, Rose's time was eight minutes and fifteen point three seconds. She should have to run more!" Christian said brightly.

**Okay so there you have it. It came out a little differently than it was originally, it was also longer but I felt that you guys deserved something at least. I also promised DimitrisRoza07 two chapters so you can expect another one within some time from now, I'm not sure how long that may be. Oh, and she's my beta! Reviews are appreciated! You guys have been awesome with that! Thanks, they mean a lot to me. **

**~ Rose**


	6. I'm SO sorry!

Heyy peoples who read this, I'm really sorry to say that I have MAJOR writers block! I will go on with the story though! I'll probably end up writing a short oneshot to try and get rid of it; that usually works for me. It'll probably be really stupid and maybe about Bella coming to my school and meeting my friends 'cause it bothers me how unrealistic people acted when she went to Forks. Yeah, I don't know, if you guys want me to publish it I will but you have to review or pm me because I'm not planning on publishing it right now. Well, thanks peoples.

Later,

Rose


End file.
